This application relates generally to applications and access to application functionality. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to a management of application access.
Over the past several years, the use of mobile computing devices supporting various types of applications has proliferated rapidly. Many consumers have at least one smartphone or tablet computer that can execute various types of applications and/or other types of functionality. Because these applications and/or functions can access data networks and/or allow users to interact with sensitive data, these and other types of computing devices often use and/or apply a security policy to prevent unauthorized access.
In some cases, a lock screen is presented when a device is powered on, brought out of a sleep or hibernation mode, and/or at other times. To gain access to the applications installed at the device, a user or other entity must enter a passcode or password, a username, and/or otherwise successfully authenticate with the device. Thus, a computing device can offer authorized users high levels of functionality and/or allow interactions with sensitive information and/or applications, without subjecting personal information to theft and/or other types of misappropriation that otherwise may be common with portable devices such as smartphones.